Cartas a Mi Chico Universitario
by kharito
Summary: Asahi se fue a estudiar a una universidad lejos. Nishinoya, ya un chico de tercer año, lo extraña cada día. Nunca tuvo el valor de decirle a Azumane sobre sus sentimientos y por eso comienza a mandarle cartas manuscritas, esperando alguna vez encontrar el coraje para contarle en ellas cuanto lo ama. Yaoi. Asanoya.
1. Chapter 1

Inspirado en el fanart de 4fyour (. )

De actualización intermitente...

 _ **I. Prólogo**_

Nishinoya suspiró por millonésima vez consecutiva ese día.

Estaba en la casa de su mejor mejor amigo, el calvito. Jugaban en la consola los últimos niveles que les quedaban para dar vuelta ese cojonudo juego. Tanaka miró al líbero con extrañeza, no sabía cuál era la razón de su falta de chispa últimamente mas tampoco podía decir que no tuviera una vaga sospecha.

\- ¡Urusee! ¡Si sigues suspirando cada dos minutos vas a inflarte hasta explotar!

Se burló Ryu encarándolo con una grotesca pero graciosa morisqueta.

\- ¡Eso es imposible, bakayaro! ¡Las personas no explotan!

Replicó Yuu, empleando una morisqueta igual de amenazante.

\- Yo cumplo con advertirte, aho.

Tanaka volvió su atención a la pantalla.

\- ¡No puedo evitarlo, Ryu...!

Exclamó abrazando desconsoladamente el cojín en el que antes apoyaba la espalda.

\- Extraño demasiado a Asahi-san...

Mumuró con el rostro escondido entre el algodón.

\- ¿Por qué no lo llamas? Te dio su número telefónico, ¿no?

Trató de ayudarlo Tanaka.

\- Sí, pero... apenas lo llamé anteayer, no quiero molestarlo...

Ryunouske observó a su pequeño amigo, despatarrado de panza en el suelo y abrazado a un cojín con desánimo.

\- Vaya... quisiera poder ayudarte, Noya, en serio...

Fue lo único que pudo contestar para consolarlo de alguna forma.

\- al principio le mandaba mensajes cada vez que se me ocurría, pero siempre se disculpaba por no poder contestarlos todos... por eso dejé de hacerlo.

El calvo hizo silencio por unos segundos. A veces olvidaba lo tonto perdido que estaba su amigo por la ex-estrella de karasuno.

\- Deberías llamarlo. Asahi-san es un buena persona, no creo que se tome mal el que quieras hablar con él... de seguro también echa de menos la escuela, el club, a sus compañeros... y a ti.

Nishinoya aceptó el consejo de su camarada. Se levantó del piso para buscar su celular dentro de su mochila y salió al pequeño patio trasero para estar más tranquilo.

Buscó el número de Asahi y presionó el verde. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al oír el tono de marcado. Demoró un par de pitidos, pero al fin descolgaron del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Hola?

Oyó la voz de su estrella, atender algo distraída.

\- ¡H-Hola, Asahi-san! Habla Nishinoya.

Contestó con el corazón acelerado y un revoloteo en su estómago como si se hubiese tragado una mariposa.

\- ¡Ah, Noya! Qué bueno oírte.

\- ¿S-Sí?

\- ¡Claro! Justo me estaba acordando de ti.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

Quiso saber, asaltado por la curiosidad.

\- Estoy con una compañera que quiere apuntarse en la selección femenina de voley, pero cree que no la tomarán en serio por su altura.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Dile de mi parte que su altura le tiene que importar un carajo!

Escuchó la animada y bella risa de Azumane desde el otro lado.

\- Ya te oyó. Yo te lo dije...

El último comentario parecía ser para la chica, que aparentemente había alcanzado a oír sus gritos.

-Ups... lo siento, Noya, tengo que colgar. Estoy en la biblioteca.

\- Ah, está bien. Entiendo.

\- me han regañado por meter ruido.

Se quejó el grandulón con su típico tono de voz avergonzado.

\- apenas unos meses de universitario y ya te estás revelando ¿eh, Asahi-san?

Azumane volvió a reír aunque más suavemente.

\- Gracias por llamarme, Noya. Hablamos después.

\- Que va, Azumane-san. Perdón por interrumpirte. Hablamos.

Se despidieron. Yuu no demoró en oír que cortaba la llamada y, por millonésima y una vez, suspiró de nuevo.

Meditó un momento antes de volver a entrar en la casa. ¿Con quienes estaría Asahi allí en la biblioteca? ¿Tendría algún examen pronto? ¿Qué estaría estudiando? ¿Cuanto tiempo habrían durado sus clases ese día? ¿Habría comido bien, habría descansado apropiadamente aunque fuese un rato corto? Sus conversaciones por teléfono no solían ser muy largas y siempre se quedaba con ganar de saber más. Y de decir más...

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea brillante a su parecer. Le escribiría preguntándole todo lo que quería saber y contándole todo lo que quería decirle, pero no en un mensaje por teléfono o un correo electrónico, quería que fuese algo más especial, más personal... más íntimo. Una carta escrita con su puño y letra, eso era lo que necesitaba hacer.

 **... Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

Así comienza esta conversación a través de cartas, entre Yuu y Asahi *v*

•( ).•*´¨ `*• •( ) Primera Carta ( )• •*´ ¨`*•.( )•

 _Mi estimado senpai:_

Debes estar perdido con esta carta en tus manos. No quise decirte sobre esto porque quería sorprenderte. ¿Lo hice?

Solemos hablar a veces por teléfono, pero no se compara con estar frente a ti y conversar como antes. Quizás esto se acerque más y por eso decidí hacerlo (mandarte esta carta). La verdad es que me gustaría saber más de ti. Lo que piensas de tu nueva vida, de la universidad, de tus clases, tus nuevos compañeros, sobre tu nuevo club de vóley. ¿El líbero es bueno contigo? ¿Se ha dado cuenta de tu talento? ¿Te aprecia como yo?

 _Te extraño, Asahi-san..._ Ojalá tú me extrañes también, tanto como yo. Aunque siento que desear eso está mal porque no es desearte algún bien.

Espero recibir tu respuesta por este mismo medio, pero de todas formas eres libre de desechar esta idea. Suelo entusiasmarme demasiado, tú me conoces. Tampoco quiero ser pesado y que te sientas obligado, así que lo digo en serio, siéntete libre de hacer como si esta carta no existiera si es lo que deseas.

 _Se despide tu fiel kouhai._

 _Nishinoya Yuu._

 _*´¨)_

 _(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤_ **Continuará...**

Comenten para motivarme a escribir la respuesta de Asahi ^^


	3. Chapter 3

•( ).•*'¨ '*• •( ) **Carta de Asahi** ( )• •*' ¨'*•.( )•

 _Mi admirable líbero:_

Tienes razón. Recibir tu carta fue toda una sorpresa. Una tan agradable que anduve de buen ánimo toda la semana. Muchas gracias por eso y te cuento que la he leído mil veces, de verdad es como si estuvieras aquí, además tu letra te refleja perfectamente. Es genial... _Eres genial_.

Ya que insistes en saber todo en detalle, te cuento que aún no me acostumbro completamente a esto. A vivir lejos de mi familia y de mis amigos. Aún quisiera seguir en la preparatoria, yendo a clases con Daichi y Sugawara, pasar las tardes en el gimnasio con el club de vóley y después caminar todos juntos a casa mientras comemos pan relleno. Pero aquí tampoco la paso mal. Todo lo contrario, son tantas cosas nuevas que hago o que me pasan cada día, es una verdadera aventura. Por eso mismo me siento dividido. Desearía retroceder el tiempo pero no quiero abandonar el presente.

Sobre la compañía, últimamente me reuno con un grupo de estudio, son personas interesantes y divertidas. Por otra parte, mi compañera de departamento está cada día más loca, pero es una gran persona y una buena amiga.

Con respecto al club de vóley, he logrado ganarme un puesto en la cancha. Muchas gracias por animarme siempre. Las prácticas son muy agotadoras, pero cada vez me acostumbro un poco más. Me siento orgulloso de pararme en la cancha y jugar junto a mis camaradas, son trabajadores sin descanso.

A propósito, nuestro líbero dice que te conoce, nos vio jugar en el campeonato el año pasado. Y le gustaría ser el primero en saber a qué universidad irás. Nuestro entrenador también me lo pregunta en ocasiones. Eso es algo bueno, no?

Por ahora eso es todo lo que se me ocurre contarte. Estoy muy agradecido de la preocupación que tienes por mí, nunca podría pasar por alto este detalle de la carta y quisiera que continuáramos comunicándonos así, porque creo que tienes razón, hace que la distancia se acorte bastante.

 _Se despide tu gran amigo._

 _Azumane Asahi_

Posdata: Cuando dije que extrañaba el club también me refería a ti. Especialmente a ti, la verdad. Es tan bueno poder hablar contigo aún cuando ya no somos compañeros de instituto ni de club escolar. Eso me hace muy feliz.

Ah! Lo siento! lamento ponerme tan sentimental. Si me he pasado sólo dímelo.

 _Asahi._

*'¨)

¸.•'¸.•*'¨) ¸.•*¨)

(¸.•' (¸.•' ¤ **Continuará...**

Gracias por leer ^^


	4. Chapter 4

•( ).•*'¨ '*• •( ) **Segunda Carta a Azumane (** )• •*' ¨'*•.( )•

 _Asahi-san:_

También me alegra que sigamos en contacto y es bueno saber que te gusta tu nueva vida. Eso es muy importante.

Te cuento que tenemos muchos aspirantes a titulares en el club este año. Es genial. Todos estamos dando lo mejor para poder pararnos en la cancha. Incluso tengo un aprendiz de líbero. Le obligo a que me llame senpai o sino fingo que no lo oigo. Es muy divertido! Cada vez que logra mejorar vamos a comer helado o un pan relleno. Esas veces me acuerdo de ti. Cuando me invitabas a comer paletas o compartíamos un pan relleno en esas noches frías de invierno. En fin, mi kouhai tiene talento, creo que será un gran sucesor el año siguiente.

Honestamente no sé qué haré después de terminar la preparatoria. No soy bueno en el estudio asi que quizás busque un trabajo. Aún no lo sé. Se siente tan lejos pero el tiempo está pasando tan rápido que siento que en cualquier momento se me vendrá encima la hora de decidir. Te pasaba lo mismo, Asahi-san? Asusta un poco.

Los demás chicos del club siguen siendo los mismos aunque todos hemos madurado un poco después de lo que vivimos el año pasado. Shouyo y Yamaguchi son buenos senpais. Kageyama y Tsukishima al menos lo intentan un poco. Es chistoso ver a Ryuu tratando de retar a los nuevos. Ellos le tienen un poco de miedo pero ya se les pasará, cuando lo conozcan de verdad. Y además nuestro capitán siempre está ahí para protegerlos y ayudarlos. Enoshita es un gran capitán. Él y Yachi-chan mantienen en alto el espíritu del equipo. Son geniales.

Mi primera meta de este año es terminar la preparatoria. Mi segunda meta es crecer 10 centímetros. Y la tercera es jugar lo que más pueda antes de que deba abandonar el club que me ha dado tanto. Quizá agregaría una cuarta pero no te la puedo decir ahora porque es un secreto. Pero cuando lo haga ya estará cumplida.

Estaré esperando tus buenas nuevas, Asahi-san. Por favor no demores mucho, ya sabes como me pongo cuando estoy ansioso.

Se despide tu admirador de siempre.

Nishinoya Yuu

Posdata: Creo que eres un persona con mucho corazón, Asahi - san así que no te avergüences de ser sentimental. Eso es lo que pienso.

Hasta la proxima carta.

Yuu.

*'¨)

¸.•'¸.•*'¨) ¸.•*¨)

(¸.•' (¸.•' ¤ **Continuará**...

Ojalá les haya parecid interesante :)

Cariños!


	5. Chapter 5

•( ).•*'¨ '*• •( ) Respuesta de Azumane ( )• •*' ¨'*•.( )•

 _Noya-san_ :

Que bueno es saber que hay más personas entusiasmadas con ser parte del club de vóley de Karasuno. Creo que por ello, todos quienes dimos lo mejor de nosotros en la cancha el año pasado, podemos sentirnos satisfechos y orgullosos. No lo crees?

Respecto a lo que se siente estar en último año, te comprendo totalmente. Por eso lo que más te aconsejo es que disfrutes este año y hagas todo lo que sientas que valga la pena, para no quedarte con remordimientos sobre el pasado cuando ya sea tarde. Y no descuides los estudios, nunca se sabe lo que depara el futuro, así que aún no deseches la posibilidad de ir a una buena Universidad. Yo quisiera que consideraras esta opción dentro de tus posibilidades, porque tienes mucho talento y no quisiera que tu carrera como líbero acabara antes de tiempo. Cuenta con todo mi apoyo para entrar a un club universitario hasta poder convertirte en profesional. Tengo fe en ti.

Tengo curiosidad sobre tu cuarta meta. No comprendo. Me la dirás una vez que la logres o tu meta es precisamente decirme algo? De cualquier modo te deseo suerte para que cumplas todas tus aspiraciones. Especialmente la de crecer diez centímetros, si eso te hiciera feliz. Personalmente me seguirías gustando de todas maneras.

Quisiera saber un poco más sobre tu kouhai el aprendiz de líbero. Cómo es físicamente? No es demasiado cercano contigo, verdad? Si te acosa o te hostiga tienes todo el derecho de mandarlo al...

Como sea. Hay alguna chica que te guste ahora que no está Kiyoko? No tienes que responder si no quieres. Ya sé que no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Sólo quería saber.

Ah. Creo que esta carta no resultó como había pensado. Pero si la reescribiera no sería lo mismo. Espero que me entiendas.

Prometo que lo haré mejor para la próxima vez.

Saludos para todos mis camaradas del club y mucho éxito en los torneos de este año.

Esperaré tu siguiente carta, Noya. Gracias por dedicarme este tiempo.

 _Se despide tu amigo_

 _Asahi._

*'¨)

¸.•'¸.•*'¨) ¸.•*¨)

(¸.•' (¸.•' ¤ **Continuará...**

Asahi está loco por yuu, se nota mucho? Jajaja


End file.
